


Elsanna Prompt Generator

by Fruipit



Series: Fruipit's Interactive Fanfic [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit
Summary: This 'story' is an Elsanna prompt generator. Feel free to use it. If you write a story based on it, I'd love to read it!And, if you notice any bugs, please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks!Prompts by waytooshy, coding by me.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Fruipit's Interactive Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663942
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

<< [Prompt generator link](https://mirtazapine.itch.io/eapg) >>

* * *

Idea and prompts ©[itstooshy](https://itstooshy.tumblr.com/) coding ©[fruipit](http://fruipit.tumblr.com/)

If you have any issues, don't hesitate to contact us. We're on the [Elsanna Shenanigans discord](https://discordapp.com/invite/TU9NpnH), or you can find us on tumblr, linked above.

Please leave some feedback if you loved/liked/hated the generator, or if you have some suggestions – it's not perfect, and we want to make it as good as possible! :)


	2. Update: Version 2

Hi all,

It has been a while since this project had an update (given that it was created in 2019 sometime), though some recent traffic has forced me to make some changes. There were a couple of bugs, and quite frankly the coding was an absolute mess. It has been updated to allow for further 'expansions' later down the track – more genres, more prompts, more options, basically.

One major update has been to the formatting, which is all under-the-hood stuff. In essence, the format I used in the previous iteration was Harlowe. I have now completely rewritten the code in Sugarcube, as it is much neater for me, and frankly it's just better for this sort of thing. What is immediately obvious to you will be that the colours have changed. The black-white-and-green (ugh, green, _seriously_?) was no good, and I chose a scheme that more closely resembled Arendelle's colours.

I hope you enjoy the updated version, and I definitely have plans to bring the NSFW prompts back, as well as 'controlled chaos', which did not last very long in version 1. Keep your eyes out for version 2.1, which will have some of those features in it :)

If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to ask! You can contact me here, on tumblr (under 'fruipit'), or on AO3, where this project has its own page :)

I hope you enjoy it, and as always, if you create something based on this, I would love to read it.

Thanks all!  
-Frui


End file.
